Lovers Loss
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: This is inspired by Invader Griz Jau and Rel s fic Dib is Gone. Mystie is waiting on her boyfriend of three years for a date. What happens when Gaz calls with troubling news? OOCness and character death.


Lover`s Loss

Disclaimer: I am NOT the genius who invented Invader Zim or If I Die Young. I`m just the chica who invented Mystie and this story. No flames, and enjoy! OOC moments.

16-year-old Mysteria "Mystie" Connor sat in her navy-walled bedroom, twirling a matching lock of hair around a pale finger. Her curious amethyst eyes stared hard at a speck of dust on the dark-wood vanity beside her, almost daring it to move. Her heart sank as she heard, "Hey, this is Dib. You know what to do." play in her ear for the fifth time in the last two hours. She snapped her phone shut and sighed. Two hours since he was supposed to pick her up for their date. She picked at a loose thread on her lacy-sleeved, black cocktail dress she`d swiped from her mom. Her heart leapt into her throat as her phone rang. "Hello?" She cooed, letting her voice go velvety for her boyfriend. "Myst, it`s Gaz. Get over here." Her friend barked from the other end. "Gaz? Wha-" She began, cut off by a sharp "NOW." and a dial tone, telling her she`d hung up.

She stepped out of her black Camaro in front of the Membrane household. Funny, as often as she`d visit, the welcoming demeanor had vanished, now an eerie warning to turn back. She approached the door and cautiously rung the bell, as if she`d expected it to bite her. She shifted uncomfortably on her heels, wondering what had gotten the 13-year-old so anxious. The door opened with a slight creak, revealing her violet-haired friend. But instead of her normal scruintizing squint, her honey-colored eyes were wide and brimming with tears. "Gaz? What`s wrong?" Mystie inquiered, her big-sister nature kicking in. To her rapidly growing surprise, the young teen HUGGED her. "M-Mystie, it`s horrible..." She stammered through the tears. "Meimei, what happened? Show me." The navy-locked girl demanded. Silently, Gaz took her hand and led her up the stairs to Dib`s room. The door was slightly ajar, and the younger pointed at the door, her squint returning. Mystie cautiously pushed the door open.

She clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. The room was a wreck. The bed covers were everywhere, shredded paper and glass blanketed the floor, and his computer was lying on the ground, a twisted hunk of metal. And in the corner hung her boyfriend, fron a noose of sheets. "No. No, no, no! This isn`t real!" Mystie shrieked, stumbling back from her dead boyfriend. That cursed word rang in her ears.

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

"Mystie!" Gaz shouted as she stumbled back and tripped over the warped metal that was formerly a computer. The searing pain in her shin as she sliced it open on the jagged metal told her it was real. Dib had died. A piece of red paper inserted itself into her view. "Th-this is for you." Gaz stammered, handing the elder girl the note. With trembling hands, she read it aloud.

"My dearest Mystie, it is with a heavy heart that I admit this to you. I`m not happy with life. I`m tired of being the school nut. I feel hated. I`m going to kill myself. It sounds cowardly, but I feel it`s best for everyone. This was not brought on by you, nor Gaz, nor my father. I hope you find another man who loves you as much as I have. I`ll see you on the other side, angel. Love forever, Dib." Her eyes blurred over as she strained to read the last words on the page. "P.S., can you please bury me near your garden? I want to be reminded of you with every new blossom." After that, she lost it. She sobbed in anguish, as Gaz fixed her leg, helped her stand, and tried to lead her downstairs. "N-no...Please, I want to stay with him..." She begged. Gaz nodded, and left her alone. With a shiver, she walked over to him and untied his noose, letting him fall into her arms.

He was heavy, for someone with such a slight build. She took him to his bed and set him down, arranging his limbs to look as if he were asleep. She felt her tears return. "Why him?" She whispered, stroking his scythe-like hair. Gathering all of her willpower, she lifted him up and carried him downstairs.

At her house, she and Gaz stood over the newly covered grave, each holding a black rose. "You first, Mystie." Gaz sniffed. "Okay...Dib, when we met, I knew we`d go far together. I have to say, being your girlfriend was the best three years of my life. Rest in peace, sweetheart." Mystie choked through her tears, setting her rose down. She nodded to Gaz, telling her to do her eulogy. "I wasn`t the best sister. Not by a long shot. But I was honored to say you were my brother. You were so good to me, and I didn`t deserve it. I`m sorry for all I`ve done. I just wish I wasn`t saying it too late." The young gamer sobbed, lying her rose over her brother. The two hung on to each other as they stared at him. Mystie broke the silence. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song..." The broken-hearted eldest teen sang. The two stared for a minute longer, as the sun behind them fell under the horizon, symbolizing the end of a beautiful life.


End file.
